Twas the night before Christmas
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: Day 11! Dedicated to Silverhuntresses


**Day 11, dedicated** **to Silverhuntresses.**

Octavian held his breath and watched the elevator buttons light up as he passed each floor. When he reached hers, he tried to get up the nerve, and hit the lobby button once more. Then he made the whole trip down before finally finding his courage. After punching the top button once more, he clenched his fists in his coat pockets as if to hold onto his last sliver of bravery. He rocked back and forth nervously as the elevator climbed. This was admittedly a little out there, and if Rachel wasn't an out there kind of girl, he wouldn't be doing this.

When he finally reached her floor once more he sprinted through the sliding doors so he didn't have a chance to change his mind again. He followed his momentum down the familiar hallway, hoping Anika didn't answer when he knocked. Rachel's roommate was nice but could be a bit of a third wheel. Octavian had offered to set her up with several of his vague acquaintances, to no avail. Rachel eventually told him to leave well enough alone. But if she opened the door there might be a particularly annoying coworker of his for her to blind date.

But no. Rachel's beautiful face was behind the door as it swung open, her wreath thumping against the door dramatically.

"Ian!" She said in surprise, using her nickname for him, and smiling with just a twinge of hesitance.

"Run away with me," he said, out of breath from running down the hall.

"Ian?" Her eyebrows crept upwards, giving him one of those, "honey are you sure?" looks.

"Just for tonight, leave your responsibility and your roommate and I promise you a night to remember."

"Every time I'm with you it's a moment to remember."

"Just a little walk, Rachel."

"In the dark? On Christmas Eve?"

"Please?"

"You're crazy." Rachel laughed.

"Ray? Who is it?" Anika called from the living room.

"Ray." Octavian rolled his eyes, hating Anika's nickname for his girlfriend.

"Just going out Ani!" Octavian grinned, feeling victorious, albeit a little dorky, as he waited for her to get her coat. As they joined the chilly New York biome, two gloved hands intertwined, and Rachel's flushed face tipped up towards him.

"Where are we going, Ian?"

"We'll see."

"That's not very reassuring," She laughed.

"The evening can take us anywhere. We'll follow the lights."

"You're absolutely insane, Mr. Alexander," Rachel said, laughing.

"You're absolutely right." He agreed, his heart speeding up when he heard that cheery laughter.

"What are we doing?"

"I expect we'll go to a cafe and get cider or cocoa, I doubt I'll let go of your hand the entire time." Rachel smiled.

"That's a nice start, Ian."

"Nicer than whatever you were doing with Anakin?" He asked, feeling a little smug.

"We were just watching Hallmark movies, so, yeah. Warmer there with Ani, though." He squeezed her hand.

"Your smile is enough warmth for me." His cheesy comments made her face redden with a happy blush as they walked through the city, several flurries of snow brushing past and sticking in her hair.

"Borrow my hat?" He offered, plucking it off his head.

"Sure, but you have to put your hood up." He accepted the conditions and tried to keep his ears warm, glancing around at the twinkling Christmas lights. This was the perfect night for an adventure. Though there were people everywhere, he felt like the city belonged only to them. He felt like dancing in the snow, and gripped her hand all the tighter, never wanting to let go of this one.

"Let's go in here," Rachel said, pulling him towards a little coffee shop with a glittering open sign. He laughed and followed her in. The coffee shop smelled warm, like Christmas.

"What do you want baby?" He asked, smiling lovingly at her.

"I'll have a caramel apple cider," Rachel requested.

"That sounds wonderful, I'll have the same." He decided, letting go of her pretty little hand for only a few seconds to pay. Anyone could see the two were smitten, whether or not their accidental PDA was appreciated. Although all they did was hold hands and steal glances, the love in the air was overwhelming until they exited the establishment, drinks in hand.

"This is delicious," Rachel said as she tipped back the warm paper cup.

"So good," Octavian agreed, taking small, slow sips.

"What's next, Romeo?" Rachel asked, but Octavian was already leading them in a new direction, seeming to know exactly what he intended to do, as determined as each sip of his drink. As Rachel got a glimpse of the glint in his gorgeous blue eyes, she had a feeling that he knew exactly what he was doing from the second he knocked on her door. He wasn't a spontaneous adventurer, he was a man on a mission. And Rachel was beginning to become curious about where they'd end up at the end of the night.

It didn't take long for that to be evident. After a few blocks they ended up at a playground that was empty only due to the snow and the darkness. Brushing off a swing he offered to push her. Rachel agreed with a little smile. Neither of them had had much of a childhood, so she never turned down these little adventures. They seemed good for him, and made both of them happy. Swinging on that little swing seemed to remedy their troubled pasts, leaving their responsibilities like he'd suggested when he invited her out with him. But their pasts weren't the only thing that seemed to work out as she swung back and forth, his strong hands pushing her. Their future also seemed steady and sure and good.

When the swing slowed, Ian invited her up on the jungle gym. They looked up at the city lights and held hands, and the night didn't feel as cold anymore.

"Rachel?" Ian said quietly, one hand on hers and another in his pocket.

"Yes?"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out a little box with a ring that he'd been saving up for since they had started dating. Rachel stared at him, his mission now evident. A night to remember, he'd said. He had been right.

"Of course I will," she said, and he slipped the ring on her finger. As the snow floated down, they shared a Christmas Eve kiss.


End file.
